ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Buzzsaw is the 5th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative February 20th, 1945 Meeting Luca Vito shares a meal at Freddy's with Luca Gurino, Joe and Henry. After complementing them on the jewelry store job, Luca asks if Vito and Joe are ready to take the next step, by which he means, kill a man. He tells them that if they handle this next job well, there's a good chance they'll be accepted into the family, after they pay an initiation fee of $5000 each. When Joe balks at that amount of money, Luca assures him the benefits far outweigh the cost. When Luca gets up to leave, he is approached by Alberto Clemente, who asks if he's taken care of "that thing" they discussed. After telling Luca not to disappoint him again, Clemente slaps Luca across the face, telling Luca to come with with him to discuss other business. As Clemente and Luca leave, Henry explains the details of the job to Vito and Joe. A former Clemente family associate named Sidney Pen has been refusing to share the profits from his distillery with Clemente, threatening to use evidence he has on Clemente if he tries anything.Family Album Henry's plan is to kill Pen and his men outside his distillery in Sand Island using an MG-42. He's obtained an apartment across the street to use in the ambush. The Ambush While Henry and Joe get things set up, Vito drives to Harry's shop in Kingston to pick up the MG-42 for Henry. The shop is owned by Harry Marsden, a World War II veteran like Vito. After Henry explains the details of the weapon to Vito, the two spend time talking about their various experiences in the war and the two hit it off. Once Vito arrives with the weapon, they spend two hours making small talk while they wait for Sidney Pen to arrive. When he does, they open fire with the MG-42 killing everyone outside, but Pen makes it into the building unharmed. The three chase after him and after battling through his men, they finally corner Pen in the top floor. As Pen begs for his life he gets off a lucky shot, hitting Henry in the leg and inuring him severely. Vito and Joe empty their weapons into Pen, killing him, then turn their attention toward Henry. Saving Henry Vito and Joe help Henry out of the building as it burns down around them. With the police on their tail, Vito drives Henry to El Greco, a doctor who specializes in treating injured wiseguys. As he drops Henry and Joe off, Henry pays Vito $2000 for his help with the job. With the money he needed to pay off his family debt, Vito goes to see his sister Francesca. Vito's sister worries about how he got so much money, but he assures her everything will be alright. Relieved to have the money, Francesca thanks Vito for his help. Walkthrough Getting Ready Get dressed and leave Joe's apartment, as you walk outside a scripted event will occur when Joe's girl hits the back of a car. If you go over to help her out you'll get into a confrontation with the guy, leading to a fist fight. This will earn you the A Lesson in Manners achievement. Drive to Freddy's bar where you will meet Luca Gurino and get the plan for the mission. Afterward, drive to Harry's shop in Kingston to pick up the MG-42. After you have the crate you can purchase weapons and ammo if you need them, he currently sells 357 magnums and shotguns. The Hit Drive to 233 Misery Lane in Sand Island where you will wait for Sidney Pen to arrive. When he does, use the MG-42 to kill the men outside. As you leave the room, run up the stairs and in between the two doors you will find Playboy magazine #11. Exit the building and open fire on the next group of enemy outside, when they're dealt with head over to the front door and kick it in. Once you've fought your way through the first floor, head into the office opposite the stairs and pick up Playboy magazine #10 off the shelf. It's important to get this one now because it's inaccessible when you come back down. Work your way through the second floor then take the elevator up to the next. Here there will be thugs using Tommy guns that you can pick up. When this floor is cleared, head up one more where two more guys will be between you and Pen. After the cutscene you will find Playboy magazine #12 between some chairs and a storage cage. The Get Away Work your way back down through the building, there will be a handful of thugs along the way, then head outside and get in the Culver Empire waiting there. You will have an immediate wanted level and the police are nearby, so follow your mini map and lose them as you drive to to El Greco's house to drop off Henry, there is a timer but you have more than enough. Before you leave Joe and Henry, Vito will be paid the $2000 he needs to settle his fathers debt. Head over to the Scaletta apartment and give the money to Francesca, then head back to Joe's place to end the chapter. This will earn you the Good Spirit achievement. Trivia *This chapter is named after the MG 42's nickname "Hitler's Buzzsaw". *While driving the van to meet Henry and Joe, the song The Fat Man by Fats Domino will play on Delta Radio. *The man who smashes into Joe's girl is dressed like a greaser, despite them not being around until the 1950s. *This chapter is inconsistent in that on February 9th Francesca stated that she had to gather $2000 dollars by the end of the week or the debt will go up again. This chapter takes place on February 20th, a full 11 days later, yet Vito only gives her $2000 to pay it off. *The Demo Version of the chapter is set in Summer-1951 and ends with a cutscene showing Vito, Joe and Henry being stopped by a police roadblock before it fades to black as Vito revs the engine. *In The E3 Version the car for the escape is a Shubert 38, the Demo version uses the Potomac Indian, and the final version uses Culver Empire. Gallery The Buzzsaw 01.jpg|Vito wakes up to one of Joe's girls The Buzzsaw 02.jpg|A greaser starts threatening Joe's girl The Buzzsaw 03.jpg|Luca Gurino explains how business works The Buzzsaw 04.jpg|Harry explains the spec of the MG-42 The Buzzsaw 05.jpg|Vito & Henry keep watch over the warehouse The Buzzsaw 06.jpg|Mowing down the gangsters with the MG-42 The Buzzsaw 07.jpg| The Buzzsaw 09.jpg|The cops are onto Vito, Henry, and Joe The Buzzsaw 10.jpg|Joe stays with Henry at El Greco's Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II